Roselyn and Yusei Jr
by pianoprincess123
Summary: Roselyn and Yusei Jr. are Yusei and Akiza's twin children. They're as different as black and white, but get along just fine.  But what will happen when something disrupts their relationship?
1. Author's Note

So I thought about it a little, and I'll be continuing Team 5D's Reunion as another short story, Roselyn and Yusei Jr. It'll just be a quick one-shot.

I've been pretty busy with school and school activities, and I'm sorry that it has been a while since I've uploaded anything.

It might be a while, but I'll find a time to upload Roselyn and Yusei. Be looking forward to it!


	2. The Story

"Yusei?" Mom opened the door and looked around for Dad.

"Daddy?" I was holding my mother's hand.

My brother began looking around for Dad.

"It appears that Father hasn't come home yet, Roselyn," Yusei told his me.

I gave Yusei an evil look and turned to Mom.

"Yusei called me Roselyn again! Why won't he call me Rosie?"

"Rose, your brother feels comfortable calling you Roselyn."

"And why do you call our daddy Yusei?"

"Yusei is his real name. Now be good and help me clean up the house."

"Okay, Mommy!"

That was one of the nice scenarios from back then. Now Mom's always too busy to do anything with me, even a quick duel.

My brother is so quiet, even though he gets straight A+ report cards from Duel Academy. I don't get it. Why do I have to go to Duel Academy? I suck at dueling. I'm better at art and music, and we don't have those subjects.

But I love my brother. He _is_ pretty nice to me.

Well, most of the time anyway. I didn't know how much he cared for me until last week.

So we were walking to school. And we ran into Shack.

Shack is the worst bully in the school. He never bothers my brother, since he considers him cool, but he hates me more than anything.

I've despised him ever since I started Duel Academy here, and I still do. You wouldn't believe what he could do to me, since as I mentioned earlier, I suck at dueling.

Shack went up to me and pulled me up by my shirt collar. Yusei looked up, surprised.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Yusei gave Shack an angry look.

"Cool kids don't hang out with wimps like this. I guess you're not as cool as I thought."

I looked at Yusei with pleading eyes. I hoped he would help me get out of Shack's grip.

"Put Roselyn down now, Shack. I'm telling Ms. Cambridge."

"I don't care."

Luckily, the bell rang and Shack had to let go of me. He released me with a thud.

I must've hit me head, because I woke up with in the nurse's office.

"I'm glad you woke up. I was about to call your parents!"

"Oh…There was no need."

I hopped off the bed and prepared to exit the room. But the nurse stopped me.

"Before you leave...I want to give you a full examination. You had a hard fall."

I waited for the nurse to give me a quick check-up. I wondered how much time I'd missed of class. I didn't want to have too much make up work.

The nurse let me out a few minutes later and asked me if Shack had injured me.

"How did you know?"

"Many students come here everyday complaining about Shack-caused injuries."

I shuddered a bit at the information that the nurse had given me.

At lunch I was busy making up what I missed in the morning classes. I should've noticed what was happening a couple tables away.

Shack was beating up my brother.

I should've noticed it. I should've gone over to stop it, but I didn't.

I was too busy working on papers.

And it wasn't until after school that I noticed something was wrong with Yusei.

We were walking home, and Yusei kept lagging behind.

"Hurry up! Why don't I race you to the corner?"

"No…I'm too tired…"

And then…Yusei collapsed.

I turned around and gasped in horror at what I saw. At first I was too stunned to do anything, but I eventually pulled out my cell phone and dialed Mom's number.

"Rose, why are you calling? I've got loads of work!"

"Yusei…collapsed!"

That's all it took for Mom to get into her car.

She swooped up Yusei and drove him to the hospital immediately.

And I was left alone.

By then, all the groups of kids walking home had gone already, and now I was alone.

Instead of walking home, I sank to the floor and started sobbing my heart out.

This was entirely my fault.

What if he died? What if he never forgave me?

I decided to shake off those thoughts and start on home.

That night, I heard my parents having a serious discussion.

"Akiza…We need to do something about this Shack."

"I know, but how? The principal won't listen to anybody."

"Maybe a duel can solve this. You know how Rosie's bad at dueling?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can train her to duel better, Yusei! Then he'll respect both of them."

"What about the other victims? There's a long weekend coming up, right?"

"Right you are. Hey, maybe we could call together all of the victims of Shack…"

"And train polish their dueling skills. That Shack won't stand a chance!"

Then they had a big smoochy kiss. I decided to go upstairs to my brother's room.

My brother was lying in his bed. He eyed me suspiciously.

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry that you got beat up."

"It was nothing, really. I did it for you."

"You didn't have to! I was worried sick!"

"Oh, so now you don't even care. Fine then, just leave."

Hurt and surprised, I left Yusei's room.

I walked into my room and looked at myself in the mirror.

Looking back at me was the ugliest, most despicable picture I'd ever seen.

Maybe that's why Shack hates me, I thought to myself.

I tried to find good points. Well, my hair was the same color as my mom's hair.

But it was totally straight and limp. Cross that out.

My fingers were long and thin like my mom.

But they were pale and weak. Cross that out.

Eventually I gave up and went to bed.

The next morning on the way to school, Shack punched me and stole my duel disc.

Yusei just passed us by.

At lunch, Shack stole my lunchbox.

Yusei just watched.

On the way home, Yusei left first and didn't wait for me.

When I got home, Mom was talking on the phone. I overheard part of her conversation.

"We're trying to get weaken that Shack, and…"

I couldn't believe my ears.

I listened to the rest of the conversation. Mom and Dad were going to train us?

Well, it was on.

The days without school were spent waking up early and dueling her parents and fellow students on duelboards. ( Mom and Dad rode duelrunners.)

Finally, the day came. The minute that Shack approached me, a group of kids stood in front of me as defense.

"You can't do that to us anymore," Yuko said.

"Yuko's right!" Shinji stepped in front of Yuko.

Then the duel began. It was all of us against Shack.

And Shack lost.

A short distance away, Yusei was watching. He came over to me.

"I'm sorry, Roselyn…"

"It's okay. At least I learned to duel better."

"No, really. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Hey, we're going to be late for class! C'mon!"

My brother and I dashed into the school building right as the bell rang.

And from then on, Shack has never bothered anyone again.

Yusei and I have forged a stronger bond, too.


End file.
